私たち-日本人はできますか
by Todoroki Yuuki
Summary: これは私の最初のファンフィクションです。 写真はここで見つけることができます：/url？sa i&source images&cd&cad rja&uact8&ved2ahUK新しい学生は、UAハイに入っています。,彼女の名前は勇起です。. 松藤とは遠く離れ、伊豆と徹の素早い友人関係にある。 彼女は今日、クラスを暫定的ライセンス、その時、彼女はどうな彼女です。
1. 友達作り

**ﾂづﾂづﾂ、ﾂ債｡ 勇起と申します。勇者志望です。 私の目標は、法律学校を終え、今年末までに空軍に入ることです。 イェーイ！ それ以外にも、私は****MHA****をベースにしたファンフィクションを試してみるつもりです。 私はこのように願っています！ **

私は部屋の前に座って、テストが返されるのを待っていました。 これは悪夢だ 入らなかったら? もし私がそうしたら？! 私は思った。 今は引き返せない 私はテストを受け、見つめ、驚いた。 私は完璧なスコアを作っただけでなく、私はすべての教師によって推奨されました！ それをオフに先頭に,彼は私にシニア年を教えたかったと言っアルマイトからのメモがありました! オーマイゴッド

学校の最初の日

"私の名前は勇起であり、私は英雄になることを試みるつもりです。 私の癖はむしろ暗いです。 このアプリを使っていただければと思います。 私は常に四秒ごとに点滅する自分自身を思い出させる必要があります。 私はShouto'sの遠いいとこです。 相澤さんから、席に着いて友達を作るように言われました。 すごいぞ！. 友達作り。

私は緑色の髪の男と目に見えない女の子の横に座って、ほとんどすぐに後者と友達を作った。 名前は葉隠亨。 彼女は私のように二年生だったと今年のクラスはヒーローとしての仮のライセンスを取得しようとしていました。

"等々回記さん、あなたは新入生であり、現場での経験が少ないかもしれませんので、今日も継続して学校に行っていただくか、一緒に来てください。"相沢さんは言いました。

"と思うと暫定的ライセンスに便益をもっくんさんいます。"私は興奮して答えた。

"とにかく死なないで。"彼は無神経に言いました。 それにより、誰もが自分のスーツを着て、バスに自分の道を作りました。 私のスーツは、肌にぴったりだった全身ワンピースで構成されていました。 私が身に着けていたヘルメットは私の視野を妨げた。 見えないと気化できない 私はバスに私の方法を見つけるときに私の他の感覚に頼っていましたが、私は落ちたり、つまずいたりしませんでした。

緑の髪の子供が来て、私の隣に座って、こんにちは"と言いました。 私の名前は翠谷伊豆くんです。 私は挑戦のためのあなたのチームメイトになります。 はじめまして"

"はじめまして、悠木トドロキです！"

"そう。.."彼は突然恥ずかしくなった、"あなたの癖について教えてください、私のためにそれを実証することができますか？ 私はすべての癖について知りたいとあなたはかなり致命的なようだが、それは右、検索と救助のために使用することができますか？"

"うわー。 そんなふうに思ったことはない 私はそれができたと思う。 私は有害な物体や障害物を破壊する可能性があります。"

"そう！ テストの後、あなたの癖や個人的なことについてあなたにインタビューしてもいいですか？"

"はい。 他にやることはない"

"ありがとう！"彼は興奮して言いました。 残りの方法は、アイドルチャットでお互いを知ることです。 私は彼がすべてのヒーローと悪役に雑誌を保持し、ウララカOchakoという名前の茶色の髪の少女に若干の片思いを持っていることを知りました。

"だから、へ-"彼は言い始めた。

"いとこのTodorokiって呼んでるから結城って呼んでよ。 誰が誰であるかを覚えやすくする。"

"O-ああ。 そうだな.. とにかく勇気ちゃん私の気まぐれを見せてくれるって言ってくれたじゃない"

そうそう そうだったよな?"私は自分の力で解体するために何か重要でないものを探し回って、Izukuがペーパークリップを使って論文のstakを持っているのを見ました。

"そのペーパークリップは使えますか？"

"はい。"私は彼からそれを取り、視野のブロッカーを回し、そしてそれを凝視した。 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 金属片は存在から飛び出して原子になった。

私は唖然と見つめていた伊豆を見て、"あなたはどう思いますか？ 気紛れだろ? あなたはもう私の周りにいたくないでしょう。.."

彼は私の手の両方をつかんで言った、"これは私がまだ見てきた最も驚くべき癖です！ つまり、どのくらいの大きさのオブジェクトを破壊できるかに限界があるとしたら？ そうじゃなかったら?! これは信じられない！"

私は完全に驚きました。 はっきりとって不気味は変わっている。 そして、私は彼がまだ私の手を握っていることに気づいた。 私は完全に赤くなり、私たちの手を見つめました。 彼はこれに気づき、あまりにも見つめた。 私たちはお互いを見上げて同時に行くことができます。

"フハハ。 とにかく、私は本当にあなたの癖が好きです。 それは-"彼は再び、切断されました。

**"****私達はここにいる、従って出なさい。****"****相澤さんが発表しました。 私は外に出て、自分の周りを見ました。 今年の試験は沖縄のどこかのアリーナで行われました。 私は建物を見つめ。 ****"****これはそれです****,"****私は思いました****,"****仮ライセンス試験サイト****."**


	2. そんなに赤

ﾂづﾂづﾂ、ﾂ債｡ 私の話に従った/お気に入りになった人に、あなたに特別な感謝;しなかった人に、してください！ ありがとう これはかなり速いficなので、ロマンス/告白の章はこの後です。 私は今が、私の書面に吸い込み. 私の執筆努力の幸運を望みなさい。

私はそれの大きさを見つめ、そびえ立つ建物に入りました。

"くそー。"私は言った、"この場所は右の緑屋、巨大なクソですか？"

"ええ、あなたの権利。"彼は呪いが、言葉が何を意味するのか理解していませんでした。 クール 正直なところ、私は本当に私の言語で作業する必要があります。 "呪いは、他の言葉を思いつくにはあまりにも愚かな人のためのものです。"私の母は言っていました。

私は再び建物を見て、人々のラインを見ました。 並ばないといけないと思って 待ってたんだ.. そして待ちました。.. そして待ちました。...

"いつこのクソラインは神の終わりに行くのです！!"Bakugoは叫んだ。

"落ち着け、バクー。 お前が最後だ"私は言った。

"今何て言った？! 私は誰にも二番目です！ 彼は私に向かって走ったとして"彼は叫んだ。 次の第二のバインディングは彼の周りにあったと彼は気まぐれだった。

"Bakugo、あなたのクラスメートに向かって身体的害の他の動きをすると、あなたは自分自身を試験のためにbenchedでしょう。 だから、台無しにしないでください。"相澤さんは介入した。 Bakugoはバインディングから解放されたようにため息をついて、うなずいた。 怖い、私は思った。 伊豆は私に向かって歩いて微笑んだ。

"だから、私が先に言っていたように、私は本当にあなたの癖が好きです。 それは怖いかもしれませんが、それは非常に便利です！ どのように我々は試験中にチームアップについて。 つのヒーローの代わりに常に良いですか。"彼は言いました。

私は見つめて、驚いた。 彼は実際に私のひねりが好きです。 ワォ！. 私は、フラッシュ、"S-確かに答えた。 私の気まぐれのような人々の多くはないので、私はしたいと思います。"

彼は微笑んで、私は衝動に抱きしめました。 私は赤の非常に暗い影を赤らめ、見上げました。 彼は見下ろしていたし、同じ日陰になった。 彼は手放すと繰り返し謝罪しました。

"それは大丈夫です。 私はそれを期待していなかった、それがすべてです。.."私は彼を保証した。

"O-オーケー。 とにかく、中に入って試験を始めましょう。 頑張りましょう"

"プラスウルトラ！"クラス全体が叫んだ。 大声で、私は思った。

A/N：そう。.. 嫌わないで 私は想像力と睡眠の不足のために完全な試験/戦闘エピソードをしていません。 （私の精神は相澤先生のものです。）ごめんなさい！ しかし、ロマンス次の章があります。 苦しみの中で待つ。 ムハハハハハハ!


	3. Gang Orca

**ﾂづﾂづﾂ、ﾂ債｡ 私は死んでいない、悲しいが、本当です。 だから、私はボーイフレンドを持って、絶賛に行き、気が散ったが、今私は戻ってきました！ より多くの人々が私の話を****favorited****、誰かが私について間違って話していたように私は感じた（****Achoo****！）。 さて、私はあなたが恋愛に待たせた場合は申し訳ありませんが、ここに行きます！ **

私はIzukuがしたように、私のライセンスを得た。 伊豆といえば、彼はギャングのシャチとの戦いの間に私の命を救った。..

フラッシュ：

私はその轟音を聞いたときに老人を粉砕していた岩を破壊していた。 私は彼を拾い、周りを見回した。 私はオルカのような特徴を持つ大きな男を見た。 ギャング-オーク、私は、神聖なたわごとを考えた。 私たちは、悪役と戦うと皆を保存する必要があります。 くそっ！.

私はかかとを回し、癒しの領域に向かって走った。 私がそこに着いたとき、私は言った、"浮上、癒し、拡張子の癖を持つすべての人が民間人を安全にする！ ギャングオルカは悪役を装っていると、このように向かっています！"

オチャコはみんなをタップし、巨大な手でいくつかの女の子がそれらを掬い上げて動かした。 私は脅威の意図でギャングオルカに向かって走りました。 イメージして作成してみましたが、したいヘルメットの迷惑になときにボタンを押して組み合わせです。 それから、私は言った、"ギャングオシャチは、私は私の癖を説明しましょう。 あなたは原子になります。 無害な酸素だけだ だから、あなたが立っていない場合は、その後、私はあなたを消し去ることを余儀なくされます。 個人的な恨みはない"

彼は、"まあ、それから私はあなたが私を見てみましょうことはできません、私はできますか？"

私は彼が超音波との私に当ったと同時に答える秒を持たなかった。 私は落ちたと私は私の体の一部を使用できなかったことがわかりました。 クソッ! 彼は私の頭の後ろにいるので、私は彼を見ることができません。 死んじゃうよ まあ、少なくとも私はプロの手でダウンしました。

思ったとおり骨粉砕パンチが聞こえた。 伊豆？ 彼はギャングのシャチと戦っていた？

"彼女を放っておいて！!"伊豆って聞こえた。

"彼女はヒーローになるために彼女を一番にしようとしているので、敬意を表してください。 彼女はあなたに立ってのオプションを与えた！ 何が起きたか見てみろ あなたは地面にいて、血で覆われており、顎が壊れています。 鼻にサメを突き刺せ クジラにも効くと思う"

私の体が再び立ち上がりをIzuku. 彼は嫌悪感と絶対的な憎しみでギャングのオルカを見て、そこに立っていた。 私は彼に歩み寄り、彼の手を取った。 彼はそれを感じ、私が今まで見たことのないほどの幸せで笑っているのを見ました。 "私を救ってくれてありがとう、伊豆九。 これ以上はございません。"

それを言った後、私はつま先に立って、彼にキスをしました。 私が戻って描いたとき、彼は赤と積極的に恍惚としました。 彼はギャングのシャチを拾い、彼の肩の上に彼を投げた。 彼は、その後、私の手を取り、適切な当局に戻って私と一緒に歩きました。

フラッシュバックの終了

私は私が私の肩に手を感じたまで、私が何をしたかについて考える時に赤面した。 それは伊豆だった。

"私はあなたが好きです、Yuuki。"

"私もあなたが好き、伊豆"


	4. 最初の日付

**第四章はこちら！ 私にもこのような跡が私に大興奮！****! ****とにかく知らないなら私の名前は藤堂木優樹ですが、あなた達は裕樹ちゃんって呼んでくれます！ 私は****OC****および規則的な****fanfic****作家である。 これは最初の日の章ですので、準備してください。 今、読んでください！ **

********裕希のポーズ****** **

"私はあなたが好きです、Yuuki。"

言葉は私の心に反響し、私は私の日付がどこになるまでバスを待っていたとして、私は顔を赤らめました。 それはそこに着いたとき、私はバスに乗り込み、座った。 私たちが出会った通りに着いたとき、私は伊豆を見ました。 彼は赤いタートルネック、黒のスーツのジャケットと黒のドレスのズボンを着ていた。 彼の署名の赤いスニーカーを身に着けているかわりにそれをすべて越えるために、彼は組の赤い革商人を身に着けていた 私は死ぬかもしれないと思った。

私はバスを降りて、私の日に向かって歩いた。 "こんにちは伊豆九。 今日はとってもハンサムね 私は新しい靴が好きです。"マジで？! これで全部?!、私は自分自身に考えます。

"ありがとう。 また聞私のお母さんがと言ったので、"あなスニーカーへ！ それは馬鹿だ！'そして、判明、彼女は正しかった。"彼の手は彼の頭の後ろに行き、彼はぎこちなく微笑んだ。 かわいい

**伊豆くんのPOV**

彼女は慎重に私を見て、バスから降りてきたとして、私は見ていました。 彼女は私が愚かに見ることをおそらく考えるが、彼女は、その一方で、ワウ。、私は思った。 彼女は白いセーター服、黒いレギング、および膝の高さの黒い革ブーツを身に着けていた。 彼女の服のすべてがちょうどいい場所にしがみついた。 くそっ。. 彼女はモデルのように見えます。 場合にのみ、彼女はwa-Nope！ その考えをやめろ、私は推測した。

"こんにちは伊豆九。 今日はとってもハンサムね 私は新しい靴が好きです。"彼女はバラ色の頬で言った。

"ありがとう。 また聞私のお母さんがと言ったので、"あなスニーカーへ！ それは馬鹿だ！'そして、判明、彼女は正しかった。"私の手が私の頭に行ったように私は言った。 これは私が今まで言った最も厄介なものだったかもしれません。 彼女は微笑んで、私が言ったときに私の手を取った、"まあ、私は予約に行くべきだと思う。 このイタリアンレストランにある"La Notte Della Bellezza"という店です。"それは本当に良いことになっています。"

"知ったきっかけを教えてくださいれいが好きです。"

"ちょうど推測。 あなたは上品な女の子だと私はイタリア料理があなたに最も合うだろうと思った。"私は答えた。 なんてこった！ 何やってんだ俺は 彼女は本当に私が好きですか？ こんなに幸せになれるのかな? いいえ、私は彼女を幸せにすることに焦点を当てるべきです。 それはヒーローの仕事だろ?、私は思った。

私たちはレストランに到着し、前に歩いた。 彼女はそこに男を見て言った、"Midoriya予約。（私たちは彼女が前に予約されたパーティーに行っていたので、彼女が話をさせることに合意しました。)

男は見上げて言った、"ハロー、サー。 ご用件は?"

私は彼を見つめていた。 裕希君は僕たちが誰だか言ったのよ! 私は彼を直接見て言った、"私の日付はちょうど私達を発表した。 彼女の話を聞いてもらえますか?"

彼は答えた、"絶対に。 マダム？"

"私たちは緑屋の予約です。"彼女は繰り返した。

"ああ。 こちらへ"彼は正方形のテーブルに私たちを導き、他の二人の男性は、私たちの椅子を取り出した。 彼らは私の目の前にドリンクメニューとアントレメニューを置いた。 完璧だ！. 結城は私を見て言った、"我々は1985シャンドロサのボトルを得ることができますか？"

"はい。 アントレは?"私は答えた。

"私はBottargaを持つことができます? 私はそれが絶妙な珍味であることがわかります。"

"はい。 私もそうすると思います"

ウェイターは我々の命令を取り、準備するために台所に行ってきました。 ある女性がシャンパンとメガネを二つ持ってきてくれました。 彼女はそれぞれの半分の方法を注ぎ、自分自身をお辞儀をしました。 彼女が言ったまで小さい話開催される、"ところでありがとう。 私の人生を保存するために、この驚くべき日付は、私の服に補完します。 あなたはいつもとても甘く優しいですが、私はあなたの顔の表情を見たとき、ギャングのオーカを打ち抜いた後、私は幸せでした。 助けてくれて嬉しかった 私はあなたが私を好きなので、あなたが私を保存していたと考え、しかし、今私は知らない。 同情や同情から私と一緒にここにいるような気がします。"

私の目は広がり、私は彼女の手を取った、"あなたは私が知っている誰よりも心を持つ素晴らしい人です。 愛してるから助けたんだ 私はあなたを愛しているので、私はあなたとこの日によ. 愛してるから一緒だ 愛してる裕樹"


	5. いいよー！

**ただいま ロースクールはお尻の痛みをされているが、私は卒業にとても近いです！ 私は投稿されていないことを知っていると私は皆を無視してごめんなさい。 私はこの章を他のすべてのものよりも優れたものにし、長くします！ **

当日にいたので、歩きたちによってその後も僕の彼は言った。..

"私はあなたを愛しています、Yuuki。"

私は私が彼がそれを言ったと同時に彼の目で持っていた一見を覚えていたと同時に深くblushed。 私は私が答えなかったこと従ってawestruck彼の正直者でだった。 一体どうしたんだ?! どうして愛してるって言わなかったの?!、私は思った。 まあ、散歩がスムーズに行きました。 私たちはあまり話をしませんでしたが、恥ずかしい思いをしました。

"裕樹？"

"うーん？"私は彼が私の名前を言うのを聞いたときに答えた。

"私はあなたの周りを取得し、あなたと一緒に外出し続けたい感じが好きです。.. でもガールフレンドになりたくないなら分かるよ"

イエス！ しくじるな勇気! しくじるな! "伊豆、私もこの感じが好きです。 とな彼女だと思いますし、何といってもやっぱり日まです。"

彼は私がほとんど心臓発作を起こしたほど広く微笑んだ。 彼の美しい笑顔は、彼の話から私を気を散らし、それを背景に退けるものです。 私は身を乗り出し、彼に私の唇を押しました。 彼は同じ愛と情熱を持って対応として花火が消えました。 私たちは引き離され、笑顔でお互いを見ました。 彼は私のまわりで彼の腕を包み、穏やかな容認に私を引っ張った。

"結城、私はあなたを愛し、あなたはもう私を望んでいないまでここになります。 私の唯一の願いは、あなたが同じことをすることです。"

"私はあなたが残したいことはありませんし、毎日あなたのためにここになります。"

私たちはしばらくの間そこに立って、お互いを抱きしめて、伊豆は"すぐに家に帰る必要があります。 あなたはパパは、あなたが男と一緒にいることを知らない。 見られるまで待ってくれ"

父のTodoroki Nastukiは悪夢だった。 彼と私の叔父、Enjiは、正確に似ていた。 私は彼女と一緒に私の友人の家の訓練であることになったが、私は代わりに伊豆とのデートにありました。

"さて、これを取得してみましょう。 父さんは私を破滅させる"

ﾂづﾂつ"ﾂつ､ﾂつｱﾂづﾂつｪﾂづﾂつｫﾂづｩﾂづﾂつｵﾂづ-ﾂつ､ﾂ。 妹は答えて言った、"あなたはとても困っている。"

伊豆と私は通路を歩いて、それは彼が私の父を見たときです。 私の父は私を見て、それからIzukuを見渡しました。

"これは誰ですか？ なぜ彼はあなたと一緒にいるの？ あなたは私が事前に承認しない友人を持つことが許されていない知っている！"

"お父さん、これは伊豆です。 彼は私よ.. 私の..-"

"私は彼女のボーイフレンドです。 私たちは、アメリカの高校で会った、と私は彼女とヒーロークラスにいます。 お会いできて光栄です、等々回記さん。"

"彼はあなたの何ですか？!"彼は怒って私に尋ねた。

"私の。.. ボーイフレンド"私は神経質に答えた。 しかし、その後、私は私の手にIzukuのグリップが締め感じました。 私は背の高い立ち上がって、唯一の彼に打たれるために、目に私の父の広場を見つめていました。 私は地面に落ち、彼を見上げた。 彼は私と伊豆を睨んでいた。 彼は私の方に動き、不意に方法から打たれた。

"彼女から離れて！ ただしにもなった今日しかで伺ったお話があります。 正直に！ なぜ人々は彼女がどれだけ良い人のを見ることができないのですか？!"

私は自分の半分に私の父でIzukuのエールに耳を傾け、パルプに彼を打ちます。 私は立ち上がって、彼の肩に手を置きます。 彼は私を見て、私は首を横に振った。 父さんを殴るのをやめたんだ

私の父は彼を見て言った、"私はあなたを承認する。 あなたは彼女のような役立たずを守るために私を倒した"

"間違ってる""彼は言った、"私はたわごと父の作品から金の心を持つ美しい人を保護しました。 それが正しいことだからではなく、私は自分の人生よりも彼女を愛しているからです。"

"伊豆くんも大好きです。 お疲れさまでした。."


End file.
